


El permiso y las condiciones

by Seth Teufel (AldricLen)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Seth%20Teufel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es justo. Someterme a un enorme dolor físico que nunca igualará el que me provoca tu ausencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El permiso y las condiciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vejibra Momiji (vm86)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vm86/gifts).



> 13.Un poco de sol en el agua fría.Tabla de libros.Fandom insano.

El permiso y las condiciones 

Han llegado a este acuerdo después de años. 

Pero en realidad es difícil saberlo. La gente, en efecto, ya navega en internet con sus cerebros y ha habido dos guerras mundiales sin que la maldita casa ceda a las bombas ni inundaciones. La familia de Violet vive en su propia realidad, detenida en el tiempo. 

Sorprendentemente son felices. Como la muerte los alcanzó por fin, no hay necesidad de huir de ella con amantes o berrinches y lo que queda es una resignación pacífica que no incluye el permitir que otros dueños corran con la misma suerte fatal, que en el caso de ellos cuatro, actuó también como una terrible bendición.

Tate estaba tan agradecido tan agradecido ante la posibilidad de un perdón que no puso una sola queja. 

-Es justo. Someterme a un enorme dolor físico que nunca igualará el que me provoca tu ausencia. 

Violet cree que ha de haber pasado por lo menos un siglo. Que la oscuridad de la casa la ha colmado y que solo la luz de su amable familia ha evitado que se entregue a ella por completo. En un principio, cuando le dijo a Tate que ya no lo vería nunca más, la mera idea de lastimarlo le causó rechazo.

Porque sin importar cuántas veces le prenda fuego, lo corte en pedazos, lo triture, lo electrocute u ahogue: Su madre ha muerto por su culpa. Y de su locura. Sin que ella sea su única víctima. 

Violet no disfruta de la violencia pero Tate la persiguió durante tanto tiempo, rogándole con su boca angelicalmente traidora y extendiendo sus brazos temblorosos como si su único pecado fuese existir como abominación. 

-Debe pagar por lo que ha hecho. Tiene que respetarte. Y por encima de todo lo demás, Violet, que no se acerque a nosotros. 

(su hermano. Su madre iluminada por un resplandor que dejaría pálida a la Virgen María. Severa e incuestionable, digna de reverencias al atender a su niño eterno) 

-No podría...pedir por nada más.-susurra Tate volviendo a despertar, tras manchar a Violet con su sangre enferma. 

-No es suficiente con esto. Nunca lo será. No puedo perdonarte. Al igual que mi padre. 

Tate se sienta en el suelo, con una sonrisa comprensiva y Violet se pregunta, de nuevo, cómo vive dentro de él ese monstruo que violó a su madre y mató a un montón de chicos solo porque tuvo una bronca familiar. 

-Lo sé. 

Violet lo imita, sacando el antiquísimo juego de ajedrez que han encontrado en excursiones al sótano. 

-No lo sabes. Pero quizás lo aprendas con el tiempo. 

Piezas blancas para Violet, ya que su rol es obvio. Tate acepta las negras, sentándose frente a ella, con una actitud que hace pensar que es uno de los justos durante el Juicio Final. 

-Lo haré. 

-Si quieres que esto funcione. 

Primer movimiento. Nada de roces sobre las piezas, ni de poemas o reflexiones acompañando las jugadas. Lo que ellos tenían fue desgarrado por la realidad. Y si ha sido unido, es solo por las circunstancias de ambas muertes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [/Disclaimer mode on]


End file.
